


My Weak Voice (Shall Whisper Its Last Prayer)

by seekrest



Series: Twelve Days of Terror: A Whumptober Collection [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: Michelle knew the typical thing was to steal your boyfriend’s clothes, which she did, constantly - his hoodies were comfortable, sue her.She hadn’t expected Peter to do the same, taking her leather jacket - wearing a shirt of hers that was a bit too long.Michelle didn’t mind - the clothes stealing, their relationship, how stupid and perfect Peter Parker was.Michelle didn’t mind a lot of things.





	My Weak Voice (Shall Whisper Its Last Prayer)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hoodies 
> 
> Taken from hailingstar’s Halloween list

“Hey MJ. May wants to know if you want Thai or Chinese.”

She snapped her head up, eyeing him for a moment before they narrowed.

“Why are you wearing my hoodie?”

Peter looked down as if he hadn’t even realized it before shrugging. “Thought it was mine.”

“It says ‘ask me about my feminist agenda’, Peter.” He smirks, leaning down to kiss her before going to sit on the other side of the couch.

“What? I can’t have a feminist agenda too?”

Michelle rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her book before she smiles.

“I’ll allow it.” He grins.

It was something Michelle hadn’t expected but got used to - sharing clothes with Peter. After Liz moved away, she couldn’t have expected for Peter to notice her the way she had noticed him.

But then they started to hang out, slowly but surely intertwining her life with his. It wasn’t intentional, she wasn’t obsessed with him. 

Peter was her friend. 

Right up until the moment he wasn’t, kissing her after a late-night study session - long after Ned had left.

Suddenly Peter wasn’t just her friend, but her boyfriend.

She knew the typical thing was to steal your boyfriend’s clothes, which she did, constantly - his hoodies were comfortable, sue her. 

She hadn’t expected Peter to do the same, taking her leather jacket - wearing a shirt of hers that was a bit too long. 

Michelle didn’t mind - the clothes stealing, their relationship, how stupid and perfect Peter Parker was. 

Michelle didn’t mind a lot of things. 

* * *

What she did mind, she said. Open and expressive, she never let her opinions go unheard with Peter around. He’d listen, attentive and interested as he always was - but it wasn’t until a few months of dating that she realized just how well he really did.

She’d tell him about lack of blankets and jackets at the shelter she volunteered at, the arguments the shelter had with the city of how to fund expenses for the winter.

She’d tell him about the creaky pipes at her dad’s elementary school, the underpaid and understaffed teachers that he struggled to inspire.

She’d tell him about the corruption she’d see in the news, how the stories always seemed to focus on the easily solved rather than the real problems - fluff pieces instead of the truth.

Peter listened, he always did, Michelle rolling up the sleeves of the hoodie she was wearing - one that she knew Peter liked but liked better when it was on her. 

It wasn’t until things started changing that she realized just how well Peter listened.

* * *

She first heard about the shelter, a mysterious donation that seemingly covered all their expenses. Michelle mentioned it to Peter - as she always did, decompressing after the day - only for him to stammer more than usual, causing her to question why.

She didn’t catch it at first, until she visited the compound with Peter - a last minute trip that involved meeting more super powered beings in five minutes than she’d met in her entire life. 

Michelle was unimpressed, she was dating the best one of them anyway, but it was when she met Tony Stark that things shifted a little.

Peter had already told her that the news about Tony was wrong, Michelle’s own perception of him being altered with how much of an influence he seemed to be in Peter’s life. She’d never liked Tony Stark before but when she met him, Michelle was caught off guard by how… nice he was.

“Michelle, is it? Peter never shuts up about you, nice to finally meet you.” He’d said, shaking her hand with a smile that lit up his face, even as Peter had groaned.

“Mr. Stark—“

“Come on, kid. She’s dating you. She has to know how much you like her.”

Peter’s beet red, a shade that Michelle loves to see - and from the look on Tony’s face, he seemed to enjoy how mortified he was just as much as she did.

“Yeah, he’s a dumbass but I’ll keep him.”

Tony smiled, Michelle did too. And when he glanced to what she was wearing, he tilted his head. “Coney Island? Didn’t I buy that for you, Pete?”

“Um, yeah, MJ said it was—“

“It’s fine, kid. It’s fine.” Tony just nodded, winking.

“Looks better on her anyway.”

Seeing the smile on his face, the way Peter beamed at the two of them - Michelle considered that maybe Tony wasn’t so bad.

She used to mind Tony Stark, who he was or at least - who she thought he had been.

She didn’t mind this. 

* * *

Tony being nice wasn’t necessarily an anomaly, Michelle getting the distinct impression that he was seeking some kind of approval just as much as Peter seemed to - but it was the casual questions to her hobbies and the things she liked do in her free time that made her start to wonder.

Tony wasn’t anything like she had expected, her own views of billionaires not necessarily changing - but altering, thinking that Tony seemed to use his wealth for good.

It was innocuous, benign - but enough that when she heard about another donation to her dad’s school and the retreat that they’d all mysteriously been gifted - Michelle knew in her gut that Tony was behind it.

She cornered Peter one day over lunch, asking him - thinking he’d deny it only for him to shrug.

“I didn’t tell you all that so you could… do something.”

“I know,” Peter said nonchalantly, “but if I see something wrong and don’t try and fix it, then it’s like I let it happen.”

Michelle furrowed her eyebrows as he bit into his sandwich, eyeing Ned. “You let him believe this self-sacrificial bullshit?”

Ned sighed. “I've given up trying to convince him otherwise, MJ. It’s a lost cause.”

Peter had smiled, Michelle just watched.

He had on her hoodie, the pink one her mom had gotten her.

Peter hadn’t asked if he could borrow it. Nor had he asked what she thought about Tony Stark coming in and fixing problems she hadn’t asked him to.

But then seeing the smile on Peter’s face, watching later as she cornered Tony about it - seeing the subtle surprise but authenticity in his features when he fessed up made her think there were worse problems to have. 

After all, if things turned out okay, then Michelle didn’t mind.

* * *

He was wearing one of her jackets when he disappeared, swinging away from the bus after making Ned to make a distraction. 

It was fine, she was wearing one of his hoodies - an April day that felt colder when Peter ran off. 

He hadn’t even said goodbye, too focused and concerned on whatever threat had come behind him. 

And what felt like minutes - the bus driver yelling about staying in their seats - the world changed. 

The driver stayed at the wheel but half her classmates did not, Michelle’s eyes widening when in one instant Flash was talking about almost dying from space aliens being an excuse for free tickets to one instant - being gone, crumbling to dust right in front of her face.

It was horrifying, awful - Michelle felt the panic in her throat as she looked around - the dust everywhere. 

The bus driver yelled. 

She heard a scream.

Michelle said nothing, frozen in place.

* * *

Chaos. 

The world was in chaos. 

Michelle called for home, the call never going through. 

By the time she made it back to the apartment, it was dark but she didn’t care. 

Michelle already knew when she opened the door what she would find, but she looked anyway - seeing the piles of dust on the floor, the signal that whatever the hell had happened had taken her mom, her dad and her brother too. 

Michelle wrapped her arms around herself, Peter’s hoodie keeping her warm even as she shivered. 

She hoped that he was okay.

* * *

Almost three weeks passed before she hears from Tony.

School is cancelled, or so Michelle thinks. She hasn’t left her apartment - the chaos outside overwhelming, the terror and agony of being in the same place as where her parents and her brother’s ashes - _ dust _ \- still was. 

Michelle hasn’t heard from Peter. Saw Ned disappear in front of her eyes. 

It was a terror that she can barely fathom, a horror that something terrible had happened - something that Michelle can’t bring herself to really consider. 

When the phone finally rings, Michelle answers it immediately. 

“Peter?”

“Michelle, it’s-- oh God, you’re okay.” She hears his voice on the other end, her eyebrows furrowing.

“Where’s Peter?”

The silence on the other hand is the only answer she needs. 

Michelle doesn’t hang up the phone. Neither does Tony, listening to her as she lays on her bed, holding on to Peter’s hoodie as she cries.

Michelle didn’t mind a lot of things.

But she can’t wrap her mind around this.


End file.
